1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative structure to humidify and heat interior living space and more particularly pertains to heating and humidifying an interior living space with a decorative radiant hot water heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to humidify and heat space through devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to humidify and heat space through devices of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating and humidifying interior spaces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,025 to Engalitcheff discloses a trough system for evaporative heat exchanges. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,285 to Jackson discloses a humidifier for air to be inhaled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,315 to Keler discloses a humidifier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,128 to Nelson discloses an air condition and heat dispenser that takes circulated liquid that is cooled by evaporation and subsequently used to air condition occupant spaces without humidity increase. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,447 to Kock et al. discloses a spray booth apparatus for the separation of liquid and solid particles from a gas and more particularly to an improved spray booth for removing paint overspray from air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,064 to Naadow discloses a multi-wash spray booth and method for capturing air borne particles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,24,728 to Ciang discloses a fountain device for providing indoor aesthetic pleasure by producing the effects of a real outdoors fountain.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a decorative structure to humidify and heat interior living space that allows heating space and/or humidifying space through various methods and apparatuses.
In this respect, the decorative structure to humidify and heat interior living space according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating and humidifying an interior living space with a decorative radiant hot water heater.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved decorative structure to humidify and heat interior living space which can be used for To heat and humidify an interior living space with a decorative radiant hot water heater. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.